Da cor do pecado
by anabfernandes
Summary: A morena que roubou seu coração e tomou seus pensamentos com os mais belos olhos marrons finalmente seria sua? NejiTen


_Ela._

É São João. A fogueira brilha à minha frente, me deixando bastante animado. Hoje não é um dia qualquer. Hoje é São João. É dia de festa. Dia de quadrilha. Dia de emoção. Dia de pegação.

Meu interior se contorce em expectativa. Ela ainda não chegou. Olho para todos os lados e não a vejo. Mesmo assim, abro um sorriso divertido. Se ela vir, a noite vai ficar ainda mais divertida do que já está. Sempre fica.

\- Essa fogueira é fantástica. - Diz minha prima, Hinata, abraçada com seu namorado, Naruto. Juntamente com eles, estavam Gaara, Shikamaru e Sasuke, amigos meus do trabalho. Havíamos combinado essa saída há tempos atrás e agora que havia chegado, todos estavam muito animados.

Ainda era começo da festa. Geralmente chegávamos já no final da noite, como os bons festeiros que éramos, então não sei qual foi o nosso problema hoje para chegarmos tão cedo. Estou no refrigerante hoje, já que sou o motorista da noite. Um novo sorriso é arrancado do meu rosto com o simples pensamento da morena com os olhos castanhos mais cativantes que eu já vi.

Estou ansioso. Muito ansioso. Muito mais do que deveria até. Eu não devia estar assim, mas depois de uma certa frequência, percebi que eu ansiava por vê-la, eu precisava vê-la e ter contato com ela. Será que ela sentia o mesmo? Será que ficava com borboletas no estômago enquanto se arrumava para me ver? Me ver não, quis dizer vir para a festa. Não havíamos combinado de nos ver. Eu só aparecia. Ela só aparecia. E era assim em todas as festas em que já nos encontramos.

Havia um certo medo de que ela não viesse, mas essa festa foi bastante divulgada. Não era possível que uma só pessoa da cidade não tivesse ouvido falar dela.

\- Eu quero fazer uma aposta. - Gritou Gaara, repentinamente, levantando as mãos para o alto. Arqueei as sobrancelhas, olhando cautelosamente para os lados para perceber que as pessoas, agora, davam olhares estranhos para o nosso grupo por causa da cena. Balanço a cabeça, com um sorriso. Qual será o desafio da noite?

\- Gaa, você já está bêbado? - questiona Sasuke, suspirando. O ruivo deu uma risada estrondosa, confirmando o que foi dito. Ele estava sim bêbado. Muito bêbado. E no começo da festa. Toda vez que ele ficava bêbado começava a ficar escandaloso.

\- Sasuke, meu amigo, vamos nos divertir. - Eu e Shikamaru demos risada quando vimos o bêbado da vez embolar a língua enquanto se jogava em cima do amigo Uchiha. Demos risadas altas, recebendo olhares reprovadores das pessoas perto. Foda-se as pessoas. Ri mais alto ainda, para provar meu ponto. Alguns saíram de perto de nós, mas afinal, quem ligava para eles?

\- Qual é a aposta, no fim de tudo? - Pergunta Hinata, também se divertindo com o estado atual do nosso amigo. Ele era mais meu amigo, no entanto nos últimos meses ela se aproximou tanto de mim e dos garotos que passamos a incluí-la em nosso grupo. Ela e, agora, seu atual namorado.

\- Ah sim, a aposta, a aposta. Obrigada, Hina, meu bem. - Dei uma nova risada com a tentativa de fala dele. Gaara não fazia a mínima ideia do que estava fazendo ou falando, provavelmente. Sasuke o apoiava, o braço do Sabaku em cima dos ombros do moreno. A cena era cômica, mas segurei minha boca.

\- Não o incentivem, por Kami. Vocês já sabem onde isso vai dar. - Fala o moreno de olhos negros. A impressão que temos é que ele não está se divertindo. No entanto, ele estava. Até o amigo ficar bêbado. Sempre que algum de nós ficava bêbado, em especial Gaara, fazíamos merda. Todas as merdas imagináveis. Então eu podia imaginar o porquê do receio.

\- Relaxe, Sas. Vamos cuidar dele, não se preocupe. - diz Shikamaru, dando de ombros. Olho para ele, em questionamento. Não se preocupe? Shikamaru era muito inocente.

\- Neji! - gritou o escandaloso. Voltei meu olhar para ele. Ainda tínhamos mais algumas horas de festa e o coitado já estava nessa situação. Eu sinceramente esperava com todo o meu coração que eu não fosse o eleito para cuidar dele essa noite. Não porque não queria e sim porque tinha coisas mais interessantes para fazer. Morenas mais interessantes para lidar com.

\- O que foi, Gaara? - pergunto, fazendo uma cara séria, mas no fundo estou me segurando para não rir. Eu tenho ou não os amigos mais engraçados?

\- Eu aposto com você o que você quiser, eu faço seu trabalho por uma semana… - Opa, a conversa começa a ficar interessante. Olho atentamente para ele. Ok, o desafio de hoje era comigo. Vamos nessa. O ruivo faz um suspense e uma cara de expectativa, levantando as sobrancelhas para que eu adivinhasse sobre o que era a aposta de hoje. Dou de ombros, não tenho a menor ideia do que se trata. Ele sorri, misterioso. - Duvido você beijar a morena da última festa hoje.

Tá de brincadeira! Dou um sorriso alegre. Meu amigo é um idiota. A morena da última festa. A morena das últimas festas.

Minha história com ela era bem confusa. Muito confusa, na minha honesta opinião. De uns meses para cá, nós nos encontrávamos em todas as festas que eu ia. Era estranho, mas depois de um tempo isso virou rotina. Nos acostumamos a ver um ao outro. E a reparar um no outro.

Nosso contato era intenso. Sempre trocávamos olhares bem íntimos durante a noite toda. Arrisquei falar com ela nas primeiras vezes que aconteceu, mas em todas elas levei um fora. Ela não queria ficar comigo. Depois de um tempo, desisti de insistir. Agora, só ficávamos nos olhares, sem nenhuma fala. A situação era engraçada pois apesar de dizer que não queria nada comigo, ela sempre me olhava. Sempre. Com aqueles olhos castanhos que levavam qualquer um ao céu. Mordendo aquela boca sexy como o inferno. Como se me quisesse.

Provocações e provocações. Tsc, tsc.

\- Isso não vale, Gaa. Todo mundo aqui sabe a situação com ela. - Digo isso, porque realmente todos os meus amigos sabiam o que acontecia todas as festas entre nós dois. Muito olhar, pouca ação.

\- Você tem um desafio meu amigo. - Ele berra, um sorriso enorme em seus lábios. Dou uma risada. É impossível resistir à Gaara. - O desafio está aceito?

Para ter uma semana de folga? Malditamente sim. O que é mais uma tentativa depois de três delas, certo? Aceno positivamente. Batemos as mãos, como sempre fazemos em um desafio. Eu não estou perdendo essa noite. Não mesmo.

\- Kami, vocês são tão idiotas, ainda fazem isso. - Comenta Hinata, com um sorriso e uma expressão de quem não está acreditando que alguma coisa aconteceu. Dou de ombros, porque adoro como nós somos. Nós somos idiotas, eu e meus amigos. Somos idiotas sim, mas no bom sentido, se é que existe um.

\- Boa sorte. - diz Shikamaru, meneando a cabeça para algo atrás de mim. Viro-me para a entrada da festa, sendo recebido com uma imagem que tira o meu fôlego.

É ela. Ela chegou. Analiso-a de cima a baixo. Ela é muito bonita. Seu corpo, puta que pariu. Algo desperta na parte inferior do meu corpo. Bendita calça larga que me ajuda a disfarçar um pouco o quão fico excitado com a imagem dela. Maravilhosa.

 _ **Corpo moreno, sarado, gostoso**_

 _ **Da cor do pecado**_

Seus cabelos cor de chocolate estão soltos, parecendo leves e macios. Eles brilham, destacando toda a sua figura. Com um sorriso divertido no rosto, ela entra acompanhada de três garotas. Veste uma camisa quadriculada, que está amarrada abaixo de seus seios de forma a mostrar toda a sua barriga lisa e torneada, acompanhada de um short curto e colado jeans, que destaca muito sua bunda. Pra completar, uma bota de cano baixo nos pés e o típico chapéu marrom de peão em suas mãos.

Ela anda, determinada. Conversa com as amigas e cumprimenta as pessoas ao seu redor. Eu e meu grupo estamos perto do bar (o que explica o motivo de Gaara já estar bêbado,certo?), enquanto vejo-a caminhando direto para a barraca de maçã do amor. Ela está rindo de algo muito engraçado, de modo que joga sua cabeça para o ar.

As quatro garotas param na barraca do doce. Acompanho todos os seus passos ao longe, minha atenção voltada totalmente ao seu corpo. Ela chama atenção por onde passa, é inevitável. Todos se voltam para olhar para ela, mesmo que não a estivessem vendo antes. Sua energia é forte. E contagiante.

Depois de comprar a maçã do amor, ela dá uma mordida. Meu pau se contrai com a visão de sua boca avermelhada da calda. Justo nesse momento, ela decide dar uma boa olhada no local. Seus olhos varrem todo o espaço em segundos, até que ela encontra os meus. Ela para neles.

Nossos olhos estão um no outro, enquanto ela abre um sorriso lento e sensual. Porra, essa garota vai me matar. Ela é tão malditamente sexy.

 _ **Me deixa maluco, me deixa pirado**_

 _ **Ela é demais, demais**_

Não pisco nem por um segundo. E nem ela. Nossos olhos estão totalmente colados um no outro. Suas amigas dizem algo e vejo-a respondendo, seus olhos ainda em mim.

Gaara continua feliz, ao meu lado, não posso deixar de reparar. Principalmente porque ele não para de me cutucar, fazendo-me rir. Suas mãos estão em minha cintura, como que fazendo cócegas. Ele está hilário como está; é sempre assim.

Desvio meus olhos dela por um segundo para olhar para meus amigos. Hinata e seu namorado Naruto estão trocando carinhos, totalmente aleatórios à nossa presença. Sasuke está tentando controlar Gaara, segurando-o pelo braço, sem sucesso, enquanto o ruivo brinca comigo e dá gargalhadas altas. E Shikamaru está de braços cruzados enquanto nos olha com um sorriso no rosto. Sabe o cara que não se envolve mas também não reclama? Pois é.

\- Eu acho que você não vai conseguir.

\- Não me desafie, Gaara. Eu sou competitivo. - Respondo, porque eu realmente sou. Em minha mente, estou pensando nas diferentes formas que já cheguei nessa garota e em como as três falharam. Meu orgulho foi e estava ferido, claro que estava, mas eu não estava recusando um desafio, certo? Acho que três é o número de vezes que dá errado antes de dar certo. Eu não estava muito confiante, mas os olhares entre nós deveriam significar alguma coisa.

\- Eu não quero estar ao lado dele, mas já fomos por esse caminho. Várias e várias vezes. - Diz Shikamaru, dando de ombros. Sei que ele está certo, mas mantenho um sorriso no rosto. Eu não estou perdendo esse desafio hoje. Não ter que trabalhar é um sonho.

Mas vai ser difícil, muito difícil. Olho para ela novamente e percebo que seus olhos ainda estão em mim; ela provavelmente continuou me encarando mesmo enquanto eu conversava com meus amigos.

Começo a lembrar da primeira vez que havia acontecido. Estávamos em um bar, todos, menos Naruto; Hinata ainda não havia começado a namorar com ele. Estávamos comemorando o aniversário de Sasuke, com planos de ficarmos tão bêbados mas tão bêbados como se não houvesse amanhã. Dessa vez, Shikamaru era o escolhido para ficar sóbrio e nos levar para casa. Azar o dele, pois o litrão de cerveja estava com uma promoção maravilhosa.

Ela já chegou chamando atenção. Estava com um vestido preto curto e colado, a ponto de delinear todo o seu corpo de uma forma extremamente sensual. Ela, diferente de hoje, estava com uma amiga só. Muitas pessoas pararam o que estavam fazendo para olharem para ela. Não era para menos; ela era linda.

Cabelos castanhos que batiam no meio de suas costas, pele bronzeada, olhos grandes e hipnotizantes cor chocolate e lábios carnudos, pintados de batom vermelho escuro. Não havia como não reparar nela.

Ela chegou e se sentou em uma mesa próxima a nossa. Desde que botei os olhos nela, não conseguia tirá-los. Demorou cerca de trinta minutos antes que seus olhos viessem para mim. Eu provavelmente estava olhando demais, da mesma forma que outros também deveriam estar olhando. Mas desde que ela pôs seus olhos em mim, ela não os tirou mais. Desde então, estamos nessa troca infernal de olhares.

Eu já estava meio alterado. Já havia ingerido uma dose considerável de álcool e estava me sentindo corajoso. Corajoso o suficiente para me levantar e ir até onde ela se encontrava. Apenas para levar um belo de um fora.

Eu cheguei e me apresentei, perguntei o nome dela, ofereci uma bebida à ela. Eu não sabia o que tinha dado errado. Sua voz era como um botão de liga e desliga para o meu pau. Assim que ela abria sua boca e começava a falar, eu ficava duro. Todas as malditas vezes.

Nós tivemos um bom papo, que rendeu e fluiu naturalmente. Eu perguntei de onde ela era, o que estava fazendo nesse bar, o que gostava de fazer, todas essas coisas que se pergunta quando tem o interesse de conhecer melhor alguém. Em determinado momento, deixei minhas intenções bem claras, que eu queria beijar sua boca. Pode ter sido uma coisa bem idiota a se dizer, mas eu era direto. Não havia porque ficar enrolando se era isso que eu queria.

Ela, educadamente, até mesmo com um sorriso, disse que não. Não disse que não estava interessada, ou que não queria, apenas disse não. E não explicou o motivo. Tentei argumentar, é claro, querendo saber o porquê ela não ficaria comigo. Mas ela manteve o sorriso e deu de ombros. Depois disso, eu me senti humilhado, óbvio, e sai dali com a maior classe que pude, mesmo não tendo restado nenhum pouco da minha dignidade.

 _ **Falei pra ela que o lugar dela é do meu lado**_

 _ **Mostrei pra ela que sou um homem apaixonado**_

Os meninos me zuaram, é claro. É claro que eles fariam isso. No entanto, mesmo longe, ela continuou olhando e lançando sorrisos sensuais em minha direção. Me lembro de ficar confuso. A situação em si fazia algum sentido? Não mesmo. Não em minha cabeça. Mas bola para frente.

Eu, como o idiota que sou, depois de ter levado aquele baita fora, não conseguia parar de olhar. Ela não era apenas muito linda; havia alguma coisa nela, uma coisa que não me deixava desviar os olhos. Seu corpo exalava sensualidade. Sua voz me levava ao céu. Seu jeito era meigo e sexy ao mesmo tempo. Isso pode ser o que eles denominam paixão. Ou, eu estava apenas fissurado com uma coisa nova. Acontece.

Acontece uma vez. Não duas. Não três. Não todas as vezes. Percebi que eu não estava fissurado, senão já teria passado. Era algo um pouco mais forte, mas não muito profundo. Era algo sólido, que não me deixava não importa o quanto eu tentasse esquecê-la. Era paixão, com toda certeza. Eu queria muito essa mulher. Queria beijá-la e tê-la nos meus braços. Com certeza era paixão.

 _ **Vem ser só minha, beleza sobrenatural**_

 _ **Você é linda, rainha do meu carnaval**_

Minha mente divaga para a segunda vez, o segundo fora. Não posso deixar de rir sobre o quanto esse foi engraçado. Eu estava completamente bêbado. Eu me lembro só de algumas coisas e tudo isso porque meus amigos me contaram. Por mim mesmo, não lembro de quase nada. Lembro de chegar e começar a beber. Depois disso, tudo virou um borrão.

Estávamos numa boate. Hinata havia acabado de começar a namorar e eles queriam sair, assim como Gaara que queria se livrar do estresse do trabalho. Era sexta feira. Combinamos de ir todos juntos. Naruto era o motorista. Ainda não o conhecíamos muito bem e essa era basicamente a noite para que minha prima nos apresentasse a ele.

Chegamos por volta das dez horas. Era tarde, mas para uma boate e para uma festa que durava até cinco da manhã, era relativamente aceitável nosso horário de chegada. Diferente do normal, não começamos na leve cerveja. Gaara já entrou pedindo uma dose de tequila para cada um. Ele estava tendo muito estresse, então eu podia muito bem entender a ação. Viramos a primeira, até aí estava tudo tranquilo. Veio a segunda, a terceira, a quarta. Todos estávamos bem. Tirando Sasuke, que já estava meio tonto e alegando estar passando mal. Pedimos uma água para ele, que se sentou e parou de beber. Só ele. Nós continuamos com aquela dose inocente, esperando o álcool bater.

No entanto, tequila, você sabe. Éramos meras crianças inocentes que precisavam de um pouco de descanso da vida e de nossas próprias mentes. Abusamos. Muito. Abusamos no sentido de que passamos da nossa própria conta. Exageramos nas doses e no álcool.

De repente, todos estávamos bêbados. Sasuke estava mal humorado, o que ele sempre ficava quando estávamos nesse estado. Eu não o culpo. Todos estavam muito loucos. Não lembro mesmo muito bem, mas segundo meus amigos em algum momento eu estava desabotoando meu zíper e abaixando minhas calças achando que o puff do canto era o vaso, de tão bêbado que estava. Não preciso dizer que passei muita vergonha.

Foi em algum momento desse meu estado deplorável que ela chegou no local. Não me lembro da roupa que ela estava. Tudo o que sei, novamente pelo que me contaram, é que, mesmo depois do fora, resolvi tentar a sorte novamente. No entanto, dessa vez, parece que ela se dispôs a dançar comigo. Tem vídeo disso, para ter uma noção. Eu, bêbado bosta (gíria para muito bêbado e acabado), fazendo uma dancinha estranha ao som de música eletrônica. Eu não faço a menor ideia do porquê ela não aparece nesse vídeo, mas ela estava comigo.

Ela rebolou na minha frente de forma que eu até hoje pretendia me dar um soco por não me lembrar da cena. Segundo Naruto, ela me provocou de formas absurdas. E em seguida em tentei beijá-la e foi nesse momento que ela saiu de perto de mim e não voltou mais. O motivo? Uma incógnita até hoje, mas não é muito difícil imaginar porquê.

 _ **Ai, ai, joga seu charme e vai embora**_

 _ **Ai, ai, ela me usa e me ignora**_

Não consigo segurar o riso. Começo a rir aleatoriamente. Meus amigos me olham estranho, mas dou de ombros. Eles não precisam saber no que estou pensando.

E tem a terceira vez. Que não foi ruim, mas que mesmo assim me fez desistir de tentar. Estávamos em um bar, diferente daquele outro. Dessa vez, não havia nada para comemorar. Apenas queríamos sair e nos divertir, depois de tudo. Ela já estava lá. Assim que eu cheguei, ela já estava sentada no recinto. Não que eu tenha percebido isso de primeira. Demorei um tempo para reparar nela.

Sentamos em uma mesa na entrada, já que chegamos tarde (novidade) e o lugar estava bem cheio. Era noite de sábado. Ela estava em uma mesa do canto, lá no fundo, que só fui reparar quando me levantei para ir ao banheiro. Ela olhou direto para mim, como se tivesse sentido a minha presença. Nossos olhos se encontraram e se mantiveram um no outro até que ela não estava mais no meu campo de visão. Usei o banheiro, uma adrenalina estranha tomando conta de mim. Ela tinha começado a estar nos lugares que eu estava com mais frequência. Era como uma sombra que estava sempre perto. Por um momento, era interessante, mas por outro, era meio que humilhante. Porque todas as vezes que a víamos, não só eu, como os meninos, eles tiravam sarro de mim, agora com dois foras nas costas.

Voltei do banheiro, não deixando de olhar. Já havíamos começado a beber, ficando na cerveja, dessa forma todo mundo da mesa estava levantando para ir ao banheiro com uma frequência absurda. Não preciso dizer o que a cerveja faz com a bexiga, certo? É incômodo.

Eu a via todas as vezes que passava lá. Da minha mesa não dava para nos olharmos, já que eu não a via, então eu me distraía conversando com as pessoas. Eu já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes eu já havia me levantado por causa da maldita cerveja. Tomei meu caminho, olhando para a mesa dela. Ela não está lá. Fico intrigado, mas sigo. Ela não estava sozinh única que não está na mesa no momento. Ela saiu mais cedo?

Já estou um pouco alto. Não totalmente bêbado, mas levemente alterado. O suficiente para começar a fazer merda se eu não tomar cuidado. Uso o vaso. É um alívio botar todo o líquido para fora. Assim que abro a porta para ir lavar minhas mãos, eu a vejo na pia. Isso porque os banheiros são de frente um para o outro e compartilham a torneira.

Fico nervoso. Ela levanta os olhos para mim e sorri. Estou paralisado, mas tenho na cabeça que preciso me mexer, antes que ela ache que sou um idiota. Ela já acha, provavelmente. Dou um aceno com a cabeça, vendo-a se virar e começar a andar.

Minha mente está a mil e já bebi o suficiente para não ter total controle sobre meus atos. Eu a chamo. Seu nome é Tenten. Tenten.

Ela se vira, confusa. Não posso parar as palavras que saem da minha boca. Pergunto porque ela não quer ficar comigo, se tem algo de errado com a minha pessoa, ao mesmo tempo em que tento pedir desculpas pela última noite e pelo meu comportamento. Digo novamente que tenho interesse de beijá-la e peço só uma chance. Eu sou patético, eu sei.

Quando termino tudo o que tenho para falar, ela me olha, aparentando estar se divertindo com a situação. Ela abre mais um de seus sorrisos que me deixa como uma rocha lá embaixo e dá de ombros, como se não ligasse. Não me responde, apenas se vira e vai embora. E é assim que levo meu terceiro fora. Essa mulher está me deixando louco.

 _ **Ai, ai, vivo implorando teu amor**_

 _ **Ai, ai, eu sou só teu, vou contigo aonde for**_

Volto ao presente. Gaara me cutuca no ombro, meneando a cabeça para ela. Dou risada, porque é a única coisa que posso fazer. É o famoso rir para não chorar. Não estou pronto para levar mais um fora. Se ela me rejeitar, dessa vez, não serei capaz de sair mais ou andar pela cidade, com medo de encontrá-la novamente por aí.

\- Você não vai conseguir. - O Sabaku idiota me provoca, ainda escandaloso. Ao mesmo tempo que não posso acreditar que estou caindo no joguinho sujo dele, estou bastante animado pelo desafio. A probabilidade de dar errado é maior do que a probabilidade de dar certo, eu sei, mas não posso me parar. Sou uma máquina determinada quando se trata de desafios.

\- Não estou fugindo de um desafio. - Replico. Arrumo minha camisa e começo a andar. Meu coração bate acelerado e estou com muito medo. Com medo de uma nova rejeição. Já foram três delas. Eu não sei se posso lidar com uma quarta.

Tenho a plena noção de que estou sendo um total babaca. Ela já me rejeitou três vezes, então eu não devia estar correndo atrás dela ainda, e sim aceitando sua opção de não ficar comigo. Mas percebo que ela está por toda a minha mente. Só penso nela. Provavelmente estou apaixonado. Ela é tudo que tem estado em minha cabeça desde que nos encontramos pela primeira vez. Sei que nada justifica a insistência. Essa é a minha última tentativa, de qualquer forma. Depois disso, se eu levar um chute na bunda, pararei de criar qualquer tipo de esperança.

Olho para ela enquanto ando. Seus olhos continuam em mim, sua expressão enigmática. Ela está tentando decifrar qual o meu próximo passo. Estou indo direto para ela. Sem rodeios. Suas amigas conversam animadamente, mas ela parece não estar prestando atenção a nada a não ser em mim. Gosto disso. Gosto de prender sua atenção dessa forma. Gosto de seus olhos em mim. Gosto do seu corpo sensual. Gosto da forma como me enlouqueço com sua voz suave. Gosto de tudo sobre ela.

 _ **Corpo moreno, sarado, gostoso**_

 _ **Da cor do pecado**_

 _ **Me deixa maluco, me deixa pirado**_

 _ **Ela é demais, demais**_

Parece que estou andando a uma eternidade e nunca chego. Tudo ao meu redor está em câmera lenta, fora meu coração, que bate tão rápido que a impressão que tenho é que ele vai sair do meu peito. Fica pior quando eu chego no grupinho. Muito pior. Minha garganta está seca e não faço ideia do que falar. Preciso ser espontâneo aqui. Estou super nervoso, por conta do medo. Geralmente não sou tão medroso assim, mas tenho motivos.

Todas as meninas da roda param para olhar para mim. _Não façam isso garotas_ , suplico em pensamento. Os olhares de todas me deixam ainda mais constrangido com a situação. Elas com toda a certeza sabem dos inúmeros foras que levei. Começo a ficar vermelho.

Olho para trás, ouvindo uma risada alta atrás de mim. Gaara está gargalhando. Ele com certeza está se divertindo com toda essa situação. Eu não vou deixá-lo vencer. Uma onda de coragem toma conta de mim e volto meus olhos para a frente.

\- Tenten. - Testo seu nome em meus lábios. Soa normal. Minha voz não treme e fico feliz com isso. Seria vergonhoso se eu tivesse alguma hesitação sendo que cheguei até aqui. Ela me olha com seus bonitos olhos castanhos. Ignoro os outros olhares, das garotas que pararam de conversar e que estão observando nossa interação. - Podemos conversar?

Seu sorriso aumenta. Ela diz alguma coisa no ouvido da loira ao seu lado e anda em minha direção. Levo um susto quando ela repentinamente segura minha mão e começa a andar, me puxando com ela. Ela parece alegre, andando à minha frente. Acompanho-a, até perto da barraca de cachorro quente. Ela nos para e de onde estou, posso ver as expressões dos meus amigos. Ele estão tão surpresos quanto eu. Depois de tudo o que houve, não esperávamos essa atitude vindo dela.

\- Estamos aqui. O que quer falar comigo? - Ela começa, olhando bem para mim. Estamos próximos, de forma que eu poderia esticar um pouco minha mão e tocar nela sem nenhum esforço. Tomo uma respiração, deixando que as palavras fluam por mim. Se eu começasse a programar o que ia falar, ia acabar fazendo merda. Espontâneo e natural talvez seja melhor.

\- Você é linda. - Não era a primeira coisa que eu esperava falar. Mas saiu. E não é nenhuma mentira. Ela é absurdamente linda. Sua aparência física e sua personalidade são de outro mundo. Eu poderia passar o dia todo olhando para ela. Suas sobrancelhas levantam, como se ela estivesse querendo entender o que eu queria falando aquilo. Tomo uma segunda respiração. Coragem, Neji. Coragem. - Você sabe que eu estou totalmente na sua. Há muito tempo.

\- E daí? - Ela me murcha totalmente com apenas duas palavras. Estamos nos encaminhando para um quarto fora aqui, eu posso ver.

 _ **Falei pra ela que o que eu sinto é infinito**_

 _ **Mostrei pra ela que do meu lado é o paraíso**_

E daí? E daí? É sério que isso é o que ela tem a dizer depois da minha declaração? Não acredito que estou perdendo essa garota novamente.

\- Eu quero você. Quero você pra mim. Quero você comigo. - Tomo a ousadia de falar. É a minha última jogada antes de perdê-la. Seus olhos se arregalam em surpresa. Sou extremamente sincero. Se vou levar um fora, é melhor que leve logo e que vá para casa com a plena certeza do não. É não. Estou quase certo disso.

Ela dá de ombros, um sorriso sapeca no rosto. Não posso acreditar que ela está fazendo isso de novo. Mas dessa vez é diferente. Ela pega minha mão novamente, me arrastando para o outro lado, onde o som emitido por umas caixas de som está mais alto. Não faço a mínima ideia da música que está tocando e o que estamos fazendo aqui. Só sei que eu a acompanho, enquanto ela vai na frente toda saltitante. Sua bunda é completamente fenomenal do ângulo que estou olhando. Não posso tirar meus olhos.

Tenten nos para aonde algumas pessoas estão dançando. Músicas típicas de São João estão tocando, apesar de eu não conhecer essa em particular que toca no momento. Ela para e se vira para mim, começando a dançar. Ela move seus quadris tão malditamente bem que prende minha atenção ali. Ela desce até o chão no ritmo da música, o que eu não achava ser possível fazer. Mas ela faz. E ela está totalmente no ritmo. Totalmente. Estou hipnotizado. Essa garota é tão malditamente fantástica.

Não sei dançar, mas faço esforço para acompanhá-la. Não nos tocamos. Mas nossos olhos não saem um do outro.

 _ **Vem, incendeia**_

 _ **Esse meu peito com paixão**_

 _ **Me deixa louco, vai requebrando até o chão**_

A música acaba e a morena se aproxima de mim num rompante. Nossos corpos estão colados, assim como nossos olhos. Ela se aproxima seu rosto lentamente do meu. Meus olhos começam a se fechar, achando que ela vai me beijar. Não há outra coisa que ela possa fazer nesse momento.

Estou errado. Ela traz seu nariz para perto da minha boca, o mais perto possível sem encostar, dá uma fungada e se afasta com uma risada alegre. Abro meus olhos, tentando interpretar o que acabou de acontecer. Seus olhos brilham e ela está com um lindo sorriso, de orelha a orelha. Seu sorriso é enorme e ela exala alegria.

A próxima coisa que tenho noção é de que sua boca macia e carnuda está na minha e seus braços circulam minha cintura, apertando minha pele e me puxando para mais perto. Ela está me beijando, finalmente. Duro. Com desejo. Como se quisesse fazer isso há muito tempo.

Coloco uma mão em seu quadril, na parte de trás, e outra em seu pescoço, sua pele morna sob minhas mãos, abrindo minha boca para receber a sua, ávida. Ela não está poupando nada. Está colocando tudo nesse beijo. Não estou entendendo nada do que está acontecendo. Mas não importa. Ela é maravilhosa e no momento, está nos meus braços. E outra, tenho uma semana de folga do trabalho.

Ela se afasta, sua boca vermelha e seus olhos com uma cintilância ainda estranha, que não compreendo. Nos olhamos por um momento antes que ela me puxe para os seus braços e afunde sua cabeça em meu pescoço, me apertando contra seu corpo. Ela não é muito menor do que eu, mas nos encaixamos bem. Muito bem. Eu a abraço de volta, deixando as mãos onde elas já estavam. Olho para frente, tendo uma visão totalmente privilegiada para os meus amigos. Não há nada entre nós. Olho para eles e eles para mim. A garota que eu quero está nos meus braços e, agora, eu não ligo nenhum pouco para a maldita aposta. Tudo o que ela fez foi me dar coragem para fazer o que fiz.

A aposta não é tudo, mas me divirto. Pisco para Gaara, que está branco como um papel. Seus olhos estão esbugalhados, enormes e ele aparenta estar repentinamente sóbrio. Boa sorte, meu amigo. Você com certeza vai ter muito o que fazer nessa próxima semana.


End file.
